For The Sake Of Family
by GhostMemories
Summary: Iris Kirk, Jim Kirk's older sister and the youngest admiral in Starfleet history, hides a dangerous secret. She is sent off to a mission to capture the rogue officer, John Harrison but she gets more than she bargained for with her trouble-magnet brother, war-seeking admiral and a mysterious rogue hell-bent on seeking revenge. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek just my OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. John Harrison**

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me ok? Please review, I would love to hear from you guys out there! **

"Admiral Pike, this is Admiral Iris Kirk reporting, sir."

The man turned to face the elder Kirk that stood at his desk.

"Ahh Iris, are you wondering what is happening to Jim?"

An embarrassed smile came from Iris and she nodded meekly.

"He's grown up now but I still can't help it…he's still my little brother."

Admiral Pike smiled understandingly at her and transferred the report of the journey to her. She quickly scanned the documents of the captain's log of James 'Jim' T Kirk and a frown appeared as she read the report that Spock had submitted. _That little brother of mine…_ The senior admiral saw that her expression turning sour and chuckled.

"Don't worry, he's been demoted to First Officer but still under my care."

Iris' head shot up and saw the sly grin on his face. _Cunning old man_, she thought as she thanked him. Her smile disappeared when she thought of what she had to do next. More maintenances at the Io Facility.

The maintenance room was filled with doctor and scientists in white coats. It always made Iris uneasy seeing the equipment that looked too much like a death trap. _I supposed it is a trap in a twisted way_, she mused quietly. Admiral Marcus came in as the testing began. First the doctors asked her to do a variety of actions before scanning her and checking her vital signs. Then they asked her to lay down and the real inspection and maintenance began. When all that was done, her uniform was presented back to her and it was all she could do to prevent herself from running as fast as she can away from the room.

She was stopped by Admiral Marcus on her way out, a cold glance and an almost imperceptible nod made her fill with dread. It meant that she had another _assignment_ to complete. After exiting the hidden facility near Jupiter she was sent straight to the office of the admiral.

"We have lost track of a _rogue _officer. You will find him and you will detain him. All his details has been sent to your PADD, that is all."

As she turned to leave, the beeping sound of a message came from his communicator before hers began to beep as well. She hurriedly exited the room before glancing at the gadget.

_Admiral Iris Kirk, you are needed for an emergency meeting in the Starfleet HQ on regards to the destruction of the Kelvin Memorial Archive._

Admiral Marcus began to brief them on the deserter, Commander John Harrison, who had ordered this attack. Jim seemed to have noticed something wrong and Iris was immediately worried, her brother might have been rash at times but he wasn't stupid, on the contrary he was very observant and smart. The admiral seemed to have noticed the same. As Jim began to voice his thoughts, Iris noticed the distant humming sound of an aircraft coming closer. She tensed as it came closer and closer until its headlights and scanners shone through the glass and she pushed Jim down as the aircraft began to fire.

"Clear the room!"

Glass shattered and screams filled the air. Iris got up and ran through the shattered window without stopping. Landing on the head of the fighter she reached up and smashed the wind shield with a hidden knife in her uniform. The aircraft swerved and dipped as the fugitive tried to shake off the female admiral. The fighter was now firing blindly giving a chance for Jim to fire at the aircraft unaware that his sister was on board.

Finding the perfect time to jump Iris landed in the cockpit. The pilot seemed surprised before attacking. Iris and John fought over the controls of the aircraft, neither of them aware of the hose in the turbo rotor. The impact against the fighter caused a blast of flame in the back as it began to loose altitude. Iris saw her brother standing before a shattered window looking at her in horror but she had no time to react as the gold bands began to surround the two of them.

Jim stared at the spot where his sister and John Harrison had teleported from. The aircraft's engine exploded and the skeleton fell from its mid-air flight. All he could remember was the two pairs of eyes he had seen, the soft grey eyes of his sister and the ruthless icy blue of the rogue.

After being forcefully teleported, Iris found herself still clinging onto the collar to John Harrison's coat while black spots danced before her eyes before blacking out. When she finally came to, she was inside a cave and the coat she clung to was wrapped around her like a blanket. The stench of sulphur filled the air as she woke, she sat up quickly and glanced around. She was in a cave she could tell from the echoing rumbles of lightening. _Qo'noS_, all the things in the universe had not prepared her for the return to this place, the place where the nightmares were from.

"So you are part of the project _Ryke_?"

Iris stiffened before whirling around to the source of the voice and pinned them to the wall.

"How do you know that?"

"I myself have spent enough time in the Io Facility to know what goes about in it."

Suddenly their positions changed as Iris found herself pinned against the wall of the cave instead. Without thinking her leg shot up but was blocked by the perpetrator, it was enough distraction to let him loosen his grip for a second and she took the opportunity to slip from him. She realised that the coat that belonged to him and sheepishly handed it back to him.

"Sorry, bad habit I guess. Thanks for the coat though." She sighed before continuing.

"Yeah I'm project Ryke. You've got me at a disadvantage here, I don't think I've ever seen you there before, Mr Harrison."

"So you are their most powerful weapon against me." The man neither confirmed nor denied it but instead changed the subject which made Iris assume that she was right.

"What do you mean? You're just a normal human."

The commander stayed silent and Iris studied her hands. She understood from a glance at his eyes that he was just another pawn of Admiral Marcus and that snapped under the pressure. She couldn't judge him, she herself had thought about killing the admiral once and for all many times. Raising her head, she nearly jumped when she noticed how close he was and she silently scolded herself for being unaware of her surroundings. She was aware of the hypnotic blue eyes staring at her and the finely sculpted lips twisting into a small smile. His physique suggested frequent exercising and the powerful stance was of some used to commanding. _A warrior and a leader_,her mind read.

Suddenly, the sound of multiple engines rumbled from only a few hundred metres away. Both Iris and Harrison stiffened before running towards the place where the aircrafts seemed to have landed. When she reached a cliff that overlooked where the aircrafts landed she realised it was it was Jim and his crew. When she was about to jump down she was stopped by Harrison who tossed her a disrupter like his own. She turned on the disrupter and fired at the Klingon who was strangling Lieutenant Uhura.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Welcome Back

**AN: Ok, so apparently you can have a cover for your story so can anyone of you out there send me some pics that you think should be the cover, I'll give credit to the one who does and thank you all for reading! Enjoy chapter 2!**

The shot caught the attention of both the Klingons and the Starfleet and Klingons quickly surrounded them. Jim recognised the silhouette of his sister first as she fired another shot at an oncoming Klingon vessel. She jumped down and was followed by John.

When the last of the Klingons were killed, Harrison grabbed Iris and pointed a gun at her head. Jim, Uhura and Spock stared at him before the fugitive spoke.

"How many torpedoes?"

"Stand down. Stand down and release her!" Spock repeated raising his weapon before it was shot away from him.

"The torpedoes, the weapons you threatened me with your message. How many are there? Talk or I'll shoot her." The man threatened.

"72" Spock replied after a silence.

Harrison threw down his weapon and released Iris while standing proudly like a soldier.

"I surrender."

"On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend. I accept your surrender."

Jim glared, his voice getting harder at the end signalling his anger. He strode up to Harrison and punched him again and again until he was winded but Harrison looked perfectly fine.

"Captain!" Uhura shouted, stopping him.

"Captain." John repeated processing the information.

"Jim, what do you mean _on behalf of Christopher Pike_?" Iris asked her brother while Spock cuffed Harrison.

"He was killed in the meeting when that bastard," Jim glared at Harrison, "came at us."

"Spock, gimme a sec with him."

Iris stood her voice barely above a whisper but was still heard clearly above the thunder and the rushing winds and her tone chilled Spock to the bones even though it was mostly directed at their prisoner. Even Jim stiffened a bit at her tone. Spock stepped away from Harrison as Iris approached. Suddenly Iris grabbed him by the throat by one hand and slammed him to the ground her other hand grabbed his arm and began to slowly crush the bone, a crack rang through the compound as the bone broke. The muscles around Harrison's eyes tightened by a minuscule.

"Harm anyone of my family and friends, and there will be something far worse than hell to pay." Her voice was dead cold and all signs of the kind and smiling older sister was replaced by a cold dangerous admiral of her rank.

She stood up and looked towards the Starfleet crew finding their shocked expressions very amusing especially the stunned expression on Spock and shrugged at the group.

"What? I had bad days too!"

Aboard the USS Enterprise Iris was welcomed abroad while everyone was curious what the elder Kirk was like. They were quick astounded to find her quite mild mannered even though she retained the same Kirk humour that everyone was used to. She ran off before Jim had time to contact Bones for a check-up on his sister telling him that she would be watching the prisoner.

Iris stood before the trig studying the captive intently as if trying to remember him from somewhere and was about to speak when the trio consisting of Jim, Spock and Bones entered. Bones opened a hatch instructing Harrison to put his arm through the hole to take a blood sample. As Bones takes a blood sample Harrison spoke.

"Why aren't we moving, captain? An unexpected malfunction, perhaps in your warp core conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space?"

This caught Bones' attention.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Bones." Came the warning voice of the captain.

"I think you can find my insight valuable, captain."

Bones finish extracting the blood and closed the hatch. He then turned to Jim and Spock.

"We good?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." Bones nodded.

"Let me know what you find. And find Iris for a check-up."

Admiral Iris had disappeared the second the trio walked in and was now nowhere to be found. Bones groaned in frustration whenever a Kirk was forced to do something they do their best to escape, every time he arrived at one place Iris was in another, playing hide and seek with him. Bones finally decided to call Jim and declared he gave up and Iris instantly appeared in front of him, grinning like a kid showing him her pearly whites. Bones groaned and raised his hands in surrender good naturedly and she disappeared again not before giving him kiss on the cheek and declaring victory to Jim.

Iris arrived on the brig and dismissed the guard from duty saying she will take responsibility.

"Why are you here?" The cold voice of John Harrison asked.

"Making friends with the enemy."

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

A flicker of amusement danced in his eyes before disappearing just as quickly.

"So you think seeking out the most dangerous being on this ship is wise?"

"You know what I am, I'd like to know what you are and what you said to Jim."

"I told him the coordinates of the Io Facility and to take a look at the torpedoes."

"He brought torpedoes abroad the ship!? Urgh, that brother of mine."

Iris reached for her communicator and called Jim.

"James Tiberius Kirk, why are there torpedoes on broad an exploration ship and where's Scotty? He would be livid from this!"

She heard a sigh from the other end and listened with growing concern as he told her he fired Scotty because he had refused to have torpedoes on-board. He was currently redeeming himself by having Scotty investigate the coordinates that Harrison had given him and opening one of the torpedoes. She ended the call with a sigh shooting an apologetic look to Harrison.

"So Captain Kirk is your brother?"

"Yup, the troublesome little brother who's always getting into a mess one way or another."

"You are part of the senior command Starfleet." The cold seeped back into his voice again.

"Admiral Iris Kirk at you service."

Just as Harrison pursed his lips to speak, he was interrupted again by Bones entering the brig suddenly and grabbed Iris.

"Your brother needs some talk to, he's going to open a damn torpedo!"

With that Iris and Dr McCoy ran out of the brig leaving an extremely frustrated commander in his cell.

"Are you out of your corn-fed mind? You're not actually gonna listen to this guy? He killed Pike, he almost killed you, and now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to." The doctor had cornered Jim with Spock and was currently in a sour mood.

"Why did he save our lives, Bones?" Jim asked.

"The doctor does have a point, Captain." Spock added.

"Don't agree with me Spock. It make me very uncomfortable."

Iris chuckled quietly in the corner watching Dr McCoy pacing around with an unnerved expression.

"Perhaps you too, should learn how to govern your emotion, Doctor." Spock shot back. "In this situation, logic dictates…"

"Logic? Oh, my god! There's a maniac trying to make is blow up our own damn ship and…" Bones interrupted him.

"That's not it. I don't know why he surrendered, but that's not it. Look we're going to open a torpedo and the question is how." Jim began pacing as well.

"But, Jim, without Mr Scott on board, who exactly is qualified to just pop open a four-ton stick of dynamite?" Bones asked.

"The admiral's daughter appeared to have interest in the torpedoes and she is a weapons specialist. Perhaps she could be of some use." Spock stated surprising everyone.

"Admiral's daughter?" Iris finally decided to cut in.

"Carol Marcus. The new science officer, concealed her identity to board the ship."

"When were you going to tell me that?" Jim asked.

"When it became relevant. As it just did." Spock stated with a straight face.

Jim sped off to contact Carol about the torpedoes leaving Iris on the bridge. She was about to leave when she was stopped by Bones.

"Welcome back, Iris." Bones said before going back to his station.

The other crew members murmured their agreement at the girl who was once part of them.

"It's good to be back." She replied and smiled.

Her cabin was exactly how she had left it. Old photos of Jim and their parents on the night stand, her old uniform hung in the closet and a snow globe from an antique shop that caught her eye. She listened through the conversation on the bridge and was heading to the bridge the second the torpedo commenced detonation sequence.

"Admiral Kirk on the bridge."

"Carol, pull out the core. Now!" Iris' commanding voice travelled through the communicator.

Carol did as she was told and the torpedo deactivated making the crew sigh with relief.

"Dr McCoy, you alright?" Iris asked.

There was no response.

"Bones." Jim asked again.

"Jim, Iris? You're going to want to see this." Bones' voice came through.

"It's quite clever actually. This fuel container's been removed from the torpedo and retrofitted to hide this cryotube." Carol Marcus announced when the Kirk siblings walked in.

"Is he alive?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"He's alive. But if we try to revive him without the proper sequencing, it could kill him. This technology is beyond me." Bones answered looking baffled.

"How advanced, doctor?" Spock questioned.

"It's not advanced, cryotubes were made back in the Eugenics Wars, if I remember correctly." Iris looked in fascination at the old relic.

Bones nodded in agreement. "We haven't needed to freeze anyone since we developed warp capability, which explains the most interesting thing about our friend here. He's 300 years old."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Project Ryke

The group hurried to the brig where Harrison was held eager to find out how he knew about the torpedos. They found him sitting calmly on the seat as if awaiting their presence.

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Jim asked.

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes, Captain. I put then there."

The three outside shared a glance.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke, things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift. I alone was revived."

"I had a look at your file, John Harrison did not exist until a year ago." Iris remembered the file Marcus gave her.

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause." The prisoner stood and faced Iris.

"A smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is Khan." He watched as understanding flickered in the young admiral's eyes.

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a 300-year-old frozen man for help?" Jim asked oblivious the look shared between them.

"Because I am better."

"At what?"

"Everything. Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time and for that, he needed a warrior's mind. My mind. To design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting the admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold just because he wanted to exploit your intellect."

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect is useless alone in a fight, Mr Spock. You…you can't even break a rule. How are you expected to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons. To help him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet. And you don't even realise the weapon in your midst." No one but Khan noticed the young admiral stiffen slightly.

"He sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus, would finally have the war he talked about. The war he always wanted, but you already know that don't you _Admiral _Kirk?"

Jim and Spock turned to find Iris glaring at Khan before sighing and raised her hands in mock surrender.

"I was right then, you too are a pawn in that bastard's game." Iris sounded defeated.

"Iris?" Jim asked confused as to how his kind older sister was involved in this conspiracy.

"So is that why you opened fire at the Starfleet headquarters?" Iris asked quickly changing the subject.

"Marcus took my crew away from me." Khan angrily answered.

"You are a murder!" Jim exclaimed distract from Iris.

"He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew is my family Kirk, is there anything you would not do for your family?"

Jim glanced towards Iris seeing the unshed tears in her eyes and a small sad smile hanging on her lips. She seemed tired and resigned more than any time Jim had seen her. It made her look far more older then she was and Jim wondered briefly what had been the cause of it.

"Proximity alert, sir! There's a ship at warp heading right for us." A voice interrupted.

"Klingons?"

"At warp? No kirk, we both know who it is." Khan said his tone chilling calm.

Jim was about to leave to the brig when he noticed Iris wasn't following him.

"I'll be there in a second." Iris said and the younger Kirk shrugged and left her alone.

"I need your help." She turned to Khan.

"I do not make friends with the enemy."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. You're not the only one with a grudge against Marcus." Iris fiddled with her fingers.

"And why is that?"

"He threatened and used my brother, my only family left and as I had told you before no one hurts my family."

"So what do you want me to _help_ you with?"

"As you know I'm Ryke, a human who had a robotic core making them near invincible like you but with no free will. When Admiral Marcus sees both Carol and I he's going to beam us abroad the USS Vengeance. James will no doubt pursue after us and in need of an officer with advanced hand-to-hand combat skills and knowledge of the ship, you. Stop me from killing Jim and the crew and I will give you Marcus and you crew. Do we have a deal?"

Khan thought for a second and nodded.

"Deal."

Before going to the bridge Iris took a slight detour to where the torpedoes were. Watching the live broadcast while going back and forth between the cryotubes and teleporter, almost tripping over one of them when the ship was attacked by the USS Vengeance and blasted a hole where she was working.

"Oh for god's sake!"

Iris growled before pressing the teleport button and all 72 cryotubes were beamed safely to a safe place. The rest of the empty torpedoes were sucked out into space.

She finally arrived on the bridge just in time to see Carol pleading with her father.

"Admiral Kirk on the bridge."

"Ahh Ryke, you are here as well." Marcus said as she came in.

The entire crew abroad the deck looked to see only Iris come in and confusion spread. Gold light surrounded both Iris and Carol and they were beamed forcefully abroad the USS Vengeance.

Carol started shouting at her father only to be stopped by the screams at the entrance of the bridge. Iris stood there, surrounded by the bodies of the group that had just escorted Carol in. There were blood stains on her uniform as she walked into the light.

Marcus switched his weapon to kill and shot Iris who crumbled to the ground.

"Don't worry, she won't be doing anything from now on." Marcus assured the rest of his crew.

"Dad? You just killed Iris!"

"She's fine, out for a while but she'll survive." Marcus said absentmindedly as one of the crew cuffed her.

"Funny since you never cared about the well being of others." Iris had woken up again.

"I saved you." Marcus said as if talking to a child.

"And forcing me to become a pawn."

"It saved your life."

"I didn't want to become like this."

"Then you would die, therefor useless. I chose you because you were a fighter unlike the rest of your crew you would do whatever you can to live. Your type is necessary in the upcoming war. Do not make me think it was a mistake that I chose you, Ryke."

"That's not my name." Iris growled.

"You don't need a name, you only need to obey orders." Marcus replied.

"I'll also do something about that attitude of your, perhaps destroying the USS Enterprise would change your mind."

"The human brain cannot be altered, like Khan, you need both my intellect and savagery." Iris spat.

"Yes, your performance in Qo'noS was one of the reasons I chose you." The admiral mused while Iris stayed silent.

"Sir, we just had a hanger door open on deck 13." An officer interrupted from the door slightly pale when he saw the mangled corpses in the hallway.

Iris hid a smile, _the plan is set in motion._ She heard the admiral giving instructions for the capture and elimination the intruders and laughed silently. _How naïve do you think we are? But to your credit you did teach us all there is to know_.


End file.
